La persistance du Mal
by Dying to Bleed
Summary: Alors que Sasuke est ramené au village, une seule question occupe l'esprit du prisonnier : Où est Naruto ? Lorsqu'enfin, il le retrouve, ce dernier ne fait pas attention à lui, et reste enfermé sur lui-même. Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec sa disparition l'année dernière ? Ninja-vers / UR / OOC / OC / SI / Angst / Drama / Hurt-Confort / Yaoi /!\ EN REECRITURE /!\
1. Chapitre 01

**Titre** : La persistance du Mal

**Auteur** : Dying to Bleed

**Manga** : Naruto / Naruto Shippuden

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Genres** : Ninja-vers / UR / OOC / OC / SI / Angst / Drama / Hurt-Confort / Yaoi

**Couple** : Sasuke x Naruto

**Rated** : M (présence de lemon)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 01**

* * *

_ Quelque part, dans la forêt bordant le pays du feu, deux groupes se font face...  
Ils sont identiques dans leur composition, possédant chacun trois hommes et une femme. Le premier se nomme Team Taka, et le second est la Team 7.  
La différence, entre ces deux bandes, est simplement le port de bandeau frontal par les membre de la team 7, montrant ainsi leur appartenance au village caché de Konoha. Contrairement à eux, la team Taka ne porte aucun signe distinctif. Ces derniers sont des déserteurs.

L'homme argenté de Konoha prend la parole le premier, brisant ainsi le silence religieux qui s'était installé.

**- Uchiha Sasuke, toi et ton équipe, vous vous trouvez sur les terres de Konoha. Nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous arrêter. Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire, ou nous emploierons la force.**

Après ces quelques mots, les autres membres de l'équipe de Kakashi se tiennent prêt à attaquer à tout moment. L'interpelé allait répondre, seulement, un problème percute son attention.

Où est l'usuratonkachi ?

En effet, une personne dans la team 7 est manquante. Ne sont présents que Kakashi, Sakura, Sai et Yamato.

**- Où est Naruto ?**

La question fuse, et Sasuke peut voir les visages de l'équipe adverse se fermer. Sauf celui de Sai, qui garde un faux sourire sur les lèvres. Personne ne répond, le silence est redevenu le maître de cet échange. La curiosité de l'Uchiha prend le dessus, et il accepte de se rendre, sous les quelques protestions indignées de ses camarades. Ces dernières sont vite éteintes à la vue d'un regard noir.

* * *

_ Dans le bureau du cinquième Hokage, à Konoha, une dizaine de personne est en pleine discussion : les deux teams, l'hokage, et sa disciple. Mais la conversation entre ces différentes personnes est, communément, appelé un dialogue de sourd.

**- Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années, Uchiha ?** interroge Tsunade.

**- Où est Naruto ?** réplique le porteur du sharigan.

Cet échange dure depuis une bonne demi-heure, maintenant. Aucun des deux partis ne lâche prise, voulant tous deux des réponses à leurs questions. L'hokage fait alors une proposition, fatiguée de ce dialogue (monologue ?) inutile.

**- Ecoute, tu es considéré comme un déserteur. Tu ne peux pas avoir de renseignements sur les membres de ce village.**

**- Dans ce cas, je réintègre le village.**

**- Cela ne fonctionne pas comme cela. Qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas nous trahir de nouveau ?!**

L'hokage marque une courte pause, puis reprend.

**- Toi et ton équipe êtes mis en quarantaine dans le manoir de ta famille. Surveillance d'anbus non-stop, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Des oppositions ?**

**- ...**

**- Bien. Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, escortez-les jusqu'au manoir. Je vous envoie de suite une équipe d'anbus. Sakura, j'ai besoin de toi, nous avons encore une urgence.**

**- Hai, Hokage-sama !**

Pendant que Tsunade et la Rose se rendent dans les sous-sols du pays, l'équipe Taka arrive au manoir. Alors que trois des membres prennent connaissance du lieu, le dernier, et chef de cette team, interroge encore une fois Kakashi.

**- Où est Nar-**

**- Sasuke ! Le cas Naruto ne doit pas être abordé. Sois patient, et peut-être que nous te tiendrons au courant de la situation.**

**- Comment ça « le cas Naruto » ? Et quelle situation ?**

**- J'en ai déjà trop dit... Voilà les anbus. A plus tard.**

**- Att-**

L'argenté disparaît dans un « pouf » caractéristique du jutsu de téléportation. Sasuke soupire, referme sa porte, et se retourne vers Karin qui l'appelle depuis cinq minutes pour connaître la répartition des chambres.

* * *

_ Près d'un mois s'est écoulé depuis le retour de Sasuke dans son village natal. Le dernier membre du clan Uchiha est en plein entraînement dans son jardin, à faire des lancés de shurikens contre un malheureux cerisier qui n'a rien demandé. La torture du pauvre arbre prend fin lorsqu'une conversation, entre deux anbus, attire l'attention du ninja.

**- Ils sont de retour ?**

La question sonne plus comme une affirmation, qu'une réelle interrogation de la part de l'homme masqué.

**- Oui, j'ai entendu dire par les gardes de la porte principale, qu'ils seraient à moins de trois kilomètres du village.**

**- Oh... Et comment vont-t-ils ?**

**- Comme après chaque mission... A ton avis ?!**

L'appel de Suigetsu fait revenir le brun à la réalité. Il se dirige vers l'homme-poisson, mais toutes ses pensées sont dirigées vers ces hommes dont parlaient les anbus. Qui sont-ils ?

Une soudaine agitation le fait se retourner. Cela vient de la rue principale, et la team Taka se rend aux portes du domaine familial. Immédiatement, les anbus les escortent à leur premier pas dehors, car même s'ils sont libre de leurs mouvements, l'équipe de déserteurs doit tout de même être accompagnée à chacune de ses sorties.

Une fois près du lieu où règne une grande agitation, Sasuke remarque que la plupart des villageois se sont éloignés de l'allée centrale. De la crainte et de la peur sont visibles sur le visage des hommes et des femmes.

Le village entier semble retenir son souffle, lorsque quatre personnes arrivent sur le chemin. Ils regardent droit devant eux, semblant ne même pas remarquer les présences autour d'eux. Une émotion n'émane de leur corps, et leurs visages sont cachés par masque et capuche.

Curieux de nature, Sasuke interroge l'homme de l'unité spéciale à ses côtés.

**- Qui est-ce ? Je ne crois pas connaître cette équipe, les chakras ne me disent rien...**

**- C'est l'équipe la plus forte de Konoha**, répond calmement le garde. **Mais également la plus craint. Tu ne verras jamais une équipe aussi respectée que celle-ci, la Team D. Tu n'imagines pas leur puissance. Mais tu devrais connaître le chef, je pense. Il fait parti de ta génération de ninjas.**

Une étrange lueur traverse le regard ébène. Celle de la compréhension, ou plutôt, de la peur de comprendre qui se trouve derrière ses êtres si froids.

**- Naruto ! Suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau.**

Après l'appel de Tsunade, le porteur du sharigan se met à dévisager les quatre ninjas. Lorsqu'il voit le chef d'équipe réagir et exécuter l'ordre de l'hokage, il comprend. Naruto fait bien partie de la team D, il en est même le chef.

Mais pourquoi est-il si froid, lui qui était si amoureux de la vie auparavant ?!

Sasuke se promet de le découvrir.

* * *

_ Le petit frère d'Itachi se trouve dans le bureau de l'hokage. Il veut savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Naruto, et réclame des explications depuis une bonne semaine. Tsunade vient, enfin, d'accepter de le recevoir. Mais maintenant qu'ils se font face, la blonde reste silencieuse, au plus grand désarroi du jeune homme.

**- Sasuke**, commence la chef de village, **vous allez effectuer une mission de rang C avec ton équipe, afin de nous prouver ta loyauté envers Konoha. Cela fait plus d'un mois que tu es de retour, et pour le moment, nous n'avons rien eu à te reprocher. Bien sûr, vous ne serez pas seuls pour cette mission. La team D vous accompagnera.**

**- Pardon ?!**

**- Rendez-vous demain à sept heures, aux portes du village.**

L'Uchiha n'a pas le temps de répliquer qu'il est déjà à l'extérieur. Calmement, il se rend à son manoir pour prévenir ses coéquipiers, faisant fi de ne pas tenir compte de la joie qu'il ressent au fond de lui. Il va partir en mission, avec Naruto, comme au bon vieux temps, si nous ne tenons pas compte des autres membres de chaque équipe, ainsi que l'absence de Sakura et Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

_ Le lendemain, à sept heures tapantes, les premières lueurs du jour font leurs apparitions derrière la colline des Hokages, baignant doucement le village de leurs douces lumières, réveillant simplement les villageois encore endormis.  
La team Taka est présente, au complet, ainsi que l'hokage donnant les dernières instructions à l'équipe. Il ne manque plus que les quatre membres de la team D.

Quand nous parlons du loup, nous en voyons la queue.

L'équipe D arrive, sans leurs tenues d'anbu, permettant ainsi à l'équipe de Sasuke de découvrir les différentes personnes présentes. Tsunade commence les présentations, pendant que les deux équipes se dévisagent.

En tête, il y a Naruto, le chef de groupe. Ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés en bataille, quelques mèches voilant parfois son regard océan.

En second, Ryouta, le bras droit de Naruto. Cet excellent sabreur est roux avec des yeux chocolat. Lui et Naruto sont pratiquement inséparables, il est rare de les voir l'un sans l'autre.

Le suivant est le cerveau de l'équipe, Daichi. C'est lui le roi des plans les plus stratégiques jamais conçus (surpassant même quelques fois Shikamaru), ainsi que le médecin du groupe. Ces yeux verts ressortent à travers ses mèches de cheveux châtains.

Le dernier, mais pas des moindres, est le plus silencieux. Son atout est sa facilité à se glisser n'importe où sans être vu, car sa spécialité est le camouflage. Son nom est Ichiro, et il est brun avec des yeux marron sombres.

Leur présence reflète leur puissance. Pas un mot ne sort de leurs bouches, écoutant, avec plus ou moins d'attention, les dernières recommandations de Tsunade, avant de s'élancer dans la forêt du pays du feu, mettant de suite une distance entre eux, et la team Taka.

* * *

_ Ils sautent d'arbres en arbres depuis le début de la journée, ne faisant des pauses seulement lorsque cela est vraiment nécessaire. La nuit tombe à présent, et la team D décide de monter le camp pour se reposer. Eux ne sont pas particulièrement fatigués, ils ont l'habitude de rester éveillés plusieurs jours de suite. Dormant peu, ils forment l'équipe la plus rapide de Konoha, ne se reposant seulement une fois en sécurité dans le village, si les insomnies décident de les laisser tranquilles.

Ils s'arrêtent aux abords d'une rivière calme, à la demande de Suigetsu qui a besoin de se réhydrater après cette course folle. Pendant que l'homme-poisson se baigne, Sasuke, Karin et Juugo installe le campement ; l'équipe D s'occupant des autres taches : Ichiro et Daichi s'occupent du bois, alors que Naruto et Ryouta sont partis à la chasse.

La chasse ?

Chose bien étrange pour la team des anciens membres d'Orochimaru.  
Après une heure d'attente, Suigetsu n'en peut plus, et exprime son mécontentement.

**- J'ai faim ! Chasse ou pas, je commence à manger.**

Sur ce, il ouvre sa barre énergisante, les trois autres le suivant rapidement, après un petit concert exprimé par leurs ventres affamés. Seuls Ichiro et Daichi ne bougent pas, attendant simplement le retour des deux chasseurs, sachant pertinemment que leur patience va être récompensée par un repas qui ravira leurs papilles gustatives. Pour eux, tout du moins.

Ce n'est que quinze minutes plus tard que Naruto et Ryouta font leurs réapparitions, portant sur leurs épaules quatre chevreuils. Sans un regard pour les autres, ils lancent leurs gibiers aux deux derniers membres de l'équipe D. Tous les quatre s'installent sur un tronc, près du feu, et sans prendre la peine de faire chauffer leur viande, ils croquent dedans à pleine dents, ne faisant guère attention aux regards de la team Taka, dont les yeux suivent, avec étonnement, le chemin tracé par les quelques gouttes de sang le long de leurs mâchoires, et de leurs mains.

Le détail le plus frappant est surement le fait que, dans la pénombre, Sasuke arrive à distinguer les canines pointues et étrangement longues des quatre équipiers, au moment de déchiqueter leurs repas.

Des vampires ?

Non. Ces êtres mythologiques se régalant de sang humain n'existent pas. Les vampires sont des morts qui auraient la capacité de sortir du tombeau pour sucer le sang des vivants et mettre ces derniers à leurs services. Hors, Naruto est bien vivant. Il est bronzé, preuve des effluves du soleil sur lui chaque jour ; il n'est pas aussi pâle que la lune. La journée, rien d'anormal ne se produit lorsque l'astre de lumière caresse et réchauffe sa peau halée. Non, les vampires n'existent pas.

Alors, peut-être que...

Un souvenir frappe le descendant des Uchiha. Il se souvient de la discussion qu'il a eu avec son ancienne coéquipière, quelques jours avant la mission.

_ _« Sakura, je pourrais te parler un instant ?_

_- Oui, que se passe-t-il Sasuke ?_

_- C'est au sujet de Naruto... Hum, pourquoi ne fait-il plus parti de la team 7 ? Qui sont ses coéquipiers ? Comment les a-t-il connus ? Pourquoi il-_

_- Oh stop ! Sasuke, je vais te dire ce que je sais, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose... Naruto est resté très silencieux sur le sujet. Tout commence, il y a une année maintenant. Naruto a disparu pendant pas mal de temps. Nous étions en mission... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais, d'un coup, il n'était plus là. Nous avons tout de suite pensée à l'akatsuki, mais il s'est avéré que le clan de la lune rouge recherchait toujours le démon renard._  
_Puis un jour, Naruto est revenu. Il était accompagné de trois autres garçons : Ryouta-kun, Daichi-kun et Ichiro-kun. Tous les quatre ressemblaient à des zombies, ils avaient des marques sur tout le corps. Après un examen médical, plus pour la forme que pour réellement trouver ce qu'ils avaient, nous avons vu qu'ils ont été maltraités. Pourquoi et par qui ? Nous l'ignorons._  
_Ils restent tout le temps ensembles, ne se quittent plus. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont été l'objet de plusieurs expériences bizarres. Ils étaient des cobayes... »_

Des cobayes...

Ce mot résonne encore dans la tête de Sasuke. Ils ont été des sujets d'expériences. Est-ce l'un des effets de celles-ci, ces canines trop longues ou ces regards plus animaux qu'humains ? Ce rejet des hommes ? L'Uchiha a bien remarqué que la team D se laisse plus facilement approcher par des femmes, et refuse catégoriquement de se faire toucher par des inconnus masculins. Peut-être que tout cela est simplement lié à leur passé commun.

**- Nous prenons le premier tour de garde.**

Les voix de Naruto et Ryouta viennent de s'élever dans les airs, harmonieuses, sortant le ténébreux de ses pensées plus ou moins obscures. Les deux hommes s'enfoncent dans la forêt, ne laissant à personne le temps de répliquer. Ils prennent le premier tour de garde, un point c'est tout, il n'y a pas d'autre choix, pas d'autre alternative.

Peu après, c'est Karin qui annonce son départ. Elle veut se reposer, et profiter de la rivière pour se rafraîchir un peu et se nettoyer de la sueur accumulée depuis le début de la journée. Celle-ci est longue, accablante, et ne semble pas destinée à se terminer.

La lune est haute dans le ciel dégagé, rendant la visibilité très bonne malgré la nuit. La rousse n'a aucun mal à se diriger au travers des arbres, et elle arrive rapidement sur les rives humides. Doucement, la jeune fille se déshabille et se glisse dans l'eau trop fraîche de la rivière. Malgré les picotements provoqués par le liquide froid, elle ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de bien-être. Cette fraîcheur fait un bien fou, après la dure journée qu'elle vient de passer. Elle plonge complètement dans l'eau, profitant de ce moment à elle, avide de se vider la tête de toutes les choses superflues. Elle se régale de cet instant, loin des hommes, de leurs railleries et de leurs voix graves, avant d'émerger de nouveau et d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait fermé.

Mais comme à chaque fois, ces courts moments de bonheur ne dure pas. Lorsque Karin se retrouve de nouveau à l'air libre, ses prunelles sont de suite plongées dans deux pupilles noires, effrayantes et hypnotisantes. Son souffle se coupe dans sa poitrine, se bloquant dans sa gorge quand le tigre lui faisant face se rapproche doucement, un grognement sourd s'élevant dans l'air.

**- Sasuke...**

Karin tremble, elle a peur. Sa voix reste bloquée, refusant de se faire entendre. Ce qu'elle veut crier, ne reste que murmure...

**- Sasuke... !**

L'animal est dans l'eau, à moins de deux mètres de son corps tremblant. Il semble sourire, car il sait que sa proie ne peut s'enfuir. Il va gagner, il le sait, il gagne toujours.

**- Sasuke !**

Karin cri. Ses cordes vocales ont enfin décidé de l'écouter. Mais le rayé n'est pas d'accord. Il grogne à son tour, montrant sa puissance, et avance plus vite, traquant simplement sa proie larmoyante.

* * *

**- Sasuke !**

_ L'interpelé relève la tête. Ce cri, il le connait. Il lance un regard vers Juugo et Suigetsu qui ont entendu comme lui. Sans plus réfléchir, le brun attrape Kusanagi et se dirige en courant vers la rivière, suivit de près par les deux autres membres de son équipe, laissant seuls Ichiro et Daichi garder le camp. Ils arrivent vite. Karin est au milieu de la rivière, les yeux exorbités par la peur tournés vers eux, et les bras en croix cachant sa poitrine dénudée. Mais elle est seule.

**- Karin, pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? Tu nous as fait peur !** s'écrit l'homme-poisson.

Mais la rousse ne répond pas. Juugo attrape son t-shirt pour lui tendre. Elle l'attrape pour le placé devant son corps, mais elle refuse de bouger. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle tend son bras tremblant vers eux, pointant quelque chose dans leur dos. Les garçons se rapprochent, avant de se stopper en entendant des pas derrière eux.

Lentement ils se retournent pour faire face au tigre. Cette fois-ci, il n'est pas seul, il est accompagné d'un loup couleur de la nuit et d'une panthère noire.

**- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Depuis quand ça chasse ensemble ces bêtes-là ?**

Sasuke et Suigetsu dégainent leurs armes, prêt au combat, tandis que Juugo recule lentement vers la jeune femme apeurée pour la protéger, au cas où un quelconque malheur arriverait...

Les animaux grognent, déçus de voir qu'ils vont devoir se fatiguer pour manger ce soir, et se tapissent sur eux-mêmes, prêt à bondir à tout instant. Les garçons sont prêts également, prêts à riposter à la moindre attaque, n'ayant aucune envie de commencer d'eux-mêmes le combat qui semble très désavantagé. Maintenant, c'est un duel de regards foudroyants qui a commencé. Si les fauves pouvaient lancer des éclairs avec leurs pupilles, les pauvres humains seraient déjà foudroyés sur place. De même, si les hommes avaient des regards revolvers, les animaux seraient déjà abattus. Mais il n'y a rien de tout ça, et chacun attend le minuscule faux pas qu'effectuera l'équipe adverse pour attaquer.

Soudain, un mouvement dans les branchages leur fait tourner la tête. Un autre fauve ? Un autre humain à la chair fraîche ? Chacun des groupes à une espérance particulière. Un soupir de soulagement s'élève de la team Taka, lorsque des buissons, apparait Naruto. Ses yeux se posent sur l'équipe de déserteurs, puis sur les fauves. Son regard se fait sombre, et sa voix dure, et ferme, s'élève à travers le silence stressant qui s'est installé.

**- Que se passe-t-il ici ?** interroge-t-il.

**- Nous avons été attaqués !** s'indigne Suigetsu. **Viens nous aider, nous serons plus forts.**

**- Comment ?!**

Le regard océan brille d'étincelles mauvaises, et le blond prononce un mot, un ordre, un seul, qui jette un froid glacial dans l'atmosphère déjà frais de cette nuit d'automne.

**- Ici !**

Oreilles baissées, et queues entre les jambes, les trois fauves se dirigent lentement vers l'Uzumaki, et tous les quatre disparaissent dans la forêt, sans un regard pour les humains restés ahuris par ce revirement de situation.

La team Taka retourne au campement, la tête remplie de diverses interrogations, et attendant des explications. Mais à leur arrivée, Naruto dort déjà, tout comme Ryouta, Ichiro et Daichi.

* * *

_ Le reste de la mission se déroule sans problème. L'équipe de Sasuke n'en sait pas plus sur l'apparition des carnivores, car le blond reste silencieux sur le sujet, mais ils ne sont jamais revenus. A croire que ce moment n'était qu'un simple rêve... Les trois autres restent tout aussi muets, rendant Sasuke de plus en plus perplexe.

Le retour à Konoha se fait sans encombre, dans un silence complet. La mission est une réussite, et Naruto remet son rapport à l'hokage avant de rejoindre son équipe dans leur appartement commun.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke a trouvé Sakura sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro sept. Elle est avec son équipe, la team 7, où ce qu'il en reste. Elle a bien changé cette équipe. A présent, le brun possède sa propre team, tout comme Naruto. Des souvenirs de son enfance partagés avec le blond et la rose lui reviennent en mémoire, et il plonge dedans la tête la première, ne faisant plus fi de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

**- ...ke ! Sasuke ?!**

**- Sakura ? Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.**

**- J'ai bien vu**, rigole-t-elle. **Tu voulais me parler ?**

**- Oui, au sujet de-**

**- Naruto...** termine-t-elle.

**- Hn... Où est-ce que je pourrais lui parler seul à seul, sans ses trois compères ? Et surtout sans ce Ryouta qui le colle tout le temps...**

**- Tout seul ? Voyons voir... Naruto s'isole souvent le soir, près de la rivière dans la forêt à l'Ouest du village.**

**- La rivière à l'Ouest ? Okey, merci.**

Le brun repart, laissant la jeune ninja-médecin marmonner dans son coin.

**- Un Uchiha qui s'excuse et qui remercie... Naruto lui a vraiment tourné la tête...**

En souriant, la demoiselle rejoint le reste de l'équipe, se logeant dans les bras de son petit-ami, Sai.

* * *

_ La nuit tombe doucement sur Konoha. Les villageois sont chez eux, bien au chaud avec leur famille. Les mamans préparent le repas pendant que les papas jouent avec leurs enfants avant de manger. Dans une ou deux heures, chaque enfant sera au lit, la tête pleine de rêves dût aux merveilleuses histoires que les parents leurs auront raconté avant de dormir.

Parmi ces maisons endormies, une ombre étrange se faufile dans les rues, se dirigeant vers la sortie Ouest du village. Silencieuse, elle rase les murs. Discrète, elle se cache dans l'ombre des maisons. Rapide, la voilà déjà à l'extérieur.

L'ombre se rapproche de la rivière, le bruit de l'eau couvre ses pas, mais elle préfère tout de même masquer son chakra. De suite, elle trouve ce que cherche. Tel un mirage, le jeune homme blond se baigne dans la rivière. Il ne porte rien sur lui, laissant l'eau rafraîchir toutes les parties de son corps, même les plus intimes.

Sans un bruit, le ténébreux se rapproche du point d'eau, pour finalement se cacher derrière un sapin tout en observant le garçon de son âge. Il le regarde, sans se lasser. S'il doit le décrire en ce moment, un seul mot lui vient à l'esprit : magnifique. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le détailler, il le dévorait littéralement du regard.

Les courts cheveux blonds brillent sous l'éclat de la lune. L'effet est d'autant plus saisissant grâce aux multitudes de gouttelettes ressemblant à des petits diamants. Ceci renforce l'impression de mirage. Pourtant, cet homme est bien réel. Ses courbes sont fascinantes et le jeune brun ne peut s'empêcher de suivre le trajet que vient de prendre une goutte d'eau, glissant de la pointe d'une mèche rebelle, pour suivre un chemin sur le torse nu et bronzé, puis son ventre près du sceau retenant le Kyubi, avant de se perdre dans l'eau cachant ce qu'il y a plus bas. Sans s'en rendre compte, les joues de Sasuke se sont légèrement teintées de rouge.

Alors que Naruto s'immerge complètement, laissant seulement son regard à l'air libre, l'Uchiha peut distinguer ses deux saphirs envoutants, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses cheveux soleil. Une langue coquine vient titiller la lèvre supérieure du voyeur, tandis que celui-ci imagine les prunelles cobalt voilées par le plaisir d'un instant charnel.

N'y tenant plus, Sasuke sort de l'ombre des arbres, surprenant le baigneur qui se retourne.

**- Uchiha ?! Que fais-tu là ?**

**- Où est passé le Naruto que je connais ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis devant toi...**

**- Devant moi ? Non, tu es un inconnu en ce moment.**

**- Un inconnu ? Mais voyons, je suis toujours le même !**

**- Le même ? Le Naruto que je connais ne m'appellerait pas Uchiha, mais Sasuke ou Teme même ! Voyons Usuratonkachi, ne me dit pas que tu ne souviens pas de tous les moments que nous avons passé ensembles. Nous sommes rivaux, et cette rivalité a développée en nous quelque chose de plus fort, l'amitié. Nous sommes meilleurs amis.**

**- Mon meilleur ami est Ryouta.**

**- Bien sûr que non ! C'est moi ! Moi et personne d'autre. Tu n'as pas le droit de me remplacer comme ça. Qu'est-il advenu des sentiments que tu me criais lorsque je suis parti... ?**

**- Et bien justement, tu es parti ! Tu dis que je n'ai pas le droit ?! Mais c'est toi qui as coupé le lien qui nous unissait à la Vallée de la Mort. C'est toi qui nous as abandonnés Sakura et moi. C'est toi qui n'étais pas là quand j'avais besoin d'aide, besoin de toi. Ryouta était là, lui. Et il ne me laissera jamais ! Tout est de ta faute !**

**- Mais... je suis là maintenant. Je suis présent. Je ne partirai plus...**

**- Rien ne m'oblige à te croire... Rien si ce n'est ta parole, et je n'ai plus confiance en elle...**

**- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je peux t'en donner la preuve tout de suite.**

Le brun se déshabille à son tour et entre dans l'eau fraiche, lui arrachant un frisson dans le dos. Il se rapproche de l'Uzumaki.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Uchiha ? Sors de là !**

**- Sasuke...**

**- Hein ?!**

**- Appelle-moi Sasuke.**

Après ces dernières paroles, le ténébreux plaque ses lèvres sur celles, chaudes, de Naruto. Le blond a toujours été d'une chaleur incroyable, que ce soit de manière corporelle, ou juste avec sa voix. A chaque fois qu'il parle, il englobe tout le monde avec la chaleur de ses mots.

Surpris, le porteur du démon renard ne réagit dans un premier temps, avant de repousser Sasuke à bout de bras. Perdu, le blond regarde dans tous les sens, évitant d'observer l'homme en face de lui, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Puis, ces iris cobalt se posent sur le brun, et un éclair d'envie, de désir, les traverses. Naruto soupire, le voilà excité maintenant. Plus jeune, il a toujours un léger faible pour son coéquipier, et cet amour qu'il pensait avoir oublié, n'étant qu'une passade dans son adolescence, vient de se réveiller, se rappelant douloureusement à lui.

**- Et merde... C'est de ta faute d'accord ?! Pas la mienne**, précise le blond avant d'embrasser de lui-même le porteur du sharigan.

Etonné, mais ravi de la tournure que prenne les évènements, Sasuke reprend rapidement le contrôle du baiser, dominant l'Uzumaki dans ses bras. Doucement, il mordille la lèvre inférieure de son presque-amant, et ce dernier entrouvre les lèvres, juste assez pour permettre au brun de glisser son appendice buccal dans sa bouche, afin de lui faire rencontrer sa jumelle pour l'entraîner dans un ballet endiablé.

Les bras pâles entourent doucement la taille bronzée, et les mains trouvent naturellement leurs places dans le creux des reins. Naruto passe un bras derrière les épaules de son ancien coéquipier, avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux corbeaux. Sa seconde main s'installe dans le dos de Sasuke afin de coller leurs deux torses musclés l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur liquide tourbillonne en eux, se dirigeant d'une délicieuse manière vers leurs bas-ventre bien réveillés, et ils remerciement intérieurement la fraicheur de la rivière, leur permettant de garder une once d'esprit claire, même si cela est difficile dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils se séparent seulement car ils se souviennent qu'ils doivent respirer. Mais le brun ne perd pas un instant, et sa bouche glisse le long de la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de son partenaire, rendant se dernier pantelant et haletant. Il veut le goûter partout, qu'il frémisse sous ses caresses, qu'il oublie son passé douloureux, et par-dessus tout, il veut qu'il lui appartienne tout entier... Il lui pose sa marque, pour que le monde entier sache que le jinchûriki lui appartient, et que personne n'ose s'approcher de lui.

Un gémissement franchie les lèvres de Naruto, faisant sourire le brun contre son cou, alors que sa main habile remonte doucement de ses reins, caressant les abdos finement dessinés pour se poser un téton durci par le plaisir. La langue taquine de Sasuke descend, suivant la ligne parfaite des pectoraux, laissant une traînée humide sur le corps de son uke, pour finalement se stopper sur le second téton et lui imposer une douce torture, léchant et mordillant la petite boule de chair dressée.

Le blond, trop abruti par les différentes sensations qu'il ressent, ne peux rien faire d'autre que s'accrocher désespérément au ténébreux, le griffant par moment, ainsi que se mordre plus fort la langue pour empêcher les gémissements trahissant son plaisir, de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Malheureusement pour lui, ceci n'est pas au goût de Sasuke.

**- Laisse-moi entendre ta voix. Montre-moi tout le désir qui te brule. Na-ru-to...**

**- Sa...suke...**

Un sourire pervers se dessine sur le visage du porteur des sharigans, alors qu'il glisse deux de ses doigts dans la bouche de son blond, jouant avec sa langue, l'empêchant de cacher son cri de plaisir lorsque, d'une main ferme, Sasuke empoigne sa verge tendue. Le brun commence alors de lents va-et-vient, jouant avec la pression qu'exercent ses doigts, serrant plus ou moins fort.

Sadiquement, il passe son pouce sur le gland sensible et rougi, à la fois par la fraîcheur de l'eau, et par la chaleur que ressent Naruto. Doucement, le brun emmène inexorablement le blond vers l'orgasme, où la jouissance se rapproche de manière inévitable. Si la rivière n'était pas là, le bijuu de Kyubi aurait l'impression d'imploser sous toutes les sensations qu'il ressent. L'Uchiha est à la fois nulle part et partout à la fois, le rendant esclave de ses gestes.

Sasuke remonte son visage pour embrasser son amant. Il le porte jusqu'à la berge où il l'allonge, se positionnant au-dessus de lui. Tout en continuant son baiser, et avec toute la douceur dont il peut faire preuve, le brun pénètre Naruto de son majeur, l'eau ayant servie de lubrifiant. Un accroc se fait dans la respiration de l'uke, alors que Sasuke rajoute son index à son majeur. Il effectue quelque mouvement de ciseau pour détendre les parois de l'antre chaude et serrée, afin de préparer son amant à son arrivée prochaine.

**- A-arrête, ça fait mal...**pleurniche Naruto sous la douleur.

**- Bientôt ça ira mieux, détends-toi.**

**- Non, je n'aime pas. Retire-t- Ah !**

**- Héhé, trouvée !**rigole le seme.

En effet, Sasuke vient de trouver la prostate, cette petite boule de nerfs très sensibles, de Naruto ; et il s'amuse à appuyer dessus plus ou moins fort, faisant voir des étoiles au blond. Ce dernier relève la tête et observe son dominant à travers ses yeux embués de larmes de plaisir. Le seme est comme fasciné par ses doigts qui disparaissent entre les cuisses écartées du porteur du démon renard.

Lassé de son petit jeu, Sasuke retire ses membres pour se placer sa verge devant l'entrée du blond. Il passe sa main sous un genou pour le remonter, et écarter ainsi beaucoup plus l'intimité de Naruto, afin de faciliter son intrusion en lui. Doucement, il le pénètre, avant de l'entrainer dans un langoureux baiser pour le détourner de sa douleur.

Une fois complètement en Naruto, Sasuke se stoppe, attendant douloureusement qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Mais il ne peut empêcher ses mots de sortir de sa bouche, rendant le jinchuriki écarlate.

**- Hn... Naru... Tu es si chaud... hn... Et si... serré.**

**- Humph...**

Après quelques minutes, qui sont une torture pour Sasuke, qui s'amuse avec le cou du blond pour patienter, le plaisir est plus grand que la douleur, et Naruto entame un mouvement de hanches. C'est le signal qu'attend le brun. Il ressort pour se renfoncer d'un coup, touchant la prostate du porteur de démon de plein fouet.

**- Ah ! Suke...**

Les déhanchements s'enchaînent, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profond, envoyant le blond dans le septième ciel à chaque coup de reins. Chacun des deux protagonistes est perdu dans son propre plaisir, alors qu'ils le partagent à deux. L'un est proche de l'extase de savoir qu'il fait enfin qu'un avec le brun. L'autre est bouleversé par la sensation du corps chaud du blond autour de son membre. Leurs deux corps s'emboîtent parfaitement.

Puis, il y a le coup de butoir en trop. Naruto atteint l'orgasme et se libère sur leurs deux ventres, tandis que la jouissance a raison de Sasuke lorsque ce dernier sent l'étau de chair se resserrer autour de son sexe. Il se libère dans un râle à l'intérieur de son amant.

Doucement, il se retire, observant déjà un peu de sa semence couler hors de son uke, avant de s'allonger aux côtés du blond. Haletants, ils reprennent leurs souffles lorsque Naruto se relève et commence à s'habiller pour partir.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**demande le brun.

**- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il fait nuit. Je rentre chez moi.**

Et le blond s'enfuit en courant sous le regard ébahi de Sasuke.

* * *

_ Une semaine est passée depuis leur histoire d'une nuit. Depuis, l'Uchiha n'a plus aucune nouvelle du blond. Il a disparu de la circulation, sans laisser de trace, et cela commence à l'inquiéter.

C'est donc, après cette semaine de silence, que Sasuke se dirige vers le bureau de l'hokage. Il se serait bien rendu directement chez son ami, mais il s'est souvenu qu'il ne connait pas son adresse. Résigné, il part interroger Tsunade.

Arrivé devant le bureau, il toque, attendant l'autorisation qui ne tarde pas à se faire entendre. Il entre, salue poliment son supérieur et entame le dialogue. Chose rare, pour un Uchiha.

**- Hokage-sama, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Pouvez-vous me dire où habite Naruto Uzumaki ?**

**- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?**

**- J'aurais besoin de le voir, pour parler...**

**- Je peux lui laisser un message, si tu veux. Il est en mission pour le moment**, informe la blonde à forte poitrine.

Un poids vient de s'envoler, allégeant le cœur de Sasuke. Naruto ne l'évite pas, il est juste en mission. Il soupire discrètement de soulagement, et un sourire « à-la-Uchiha » vient barrer son visage. Il répond calmement à l'hokage, masquant sa joie.

**- Non, merci. C'est personnel. Je lui parlerai à son retour. Au revoir, Hokage-sama.**

**- Au revoir...**

Le brun quitte la pièce et Tsunade se retourne vers sa disciple, Shizune.

**- Etrange, il est beaucoup plus bavard qu'auparavant.**

**- Oui, Tsunade-sama. Que faisons-nous pour l'équipe D ?**

**- Va me chercher Sakura, ils sont encore dans un état critique, répond tristement la femme à la tête de Konoha. Rejoignez-moi dans les sous-sols avec le matériel pour les soins intensifs, comme d'habitude.**

**- Tout de suite, Tsunade-sama.**

Shizune s'incline respectueusement avant de sortir, son cochon dans les bras, et se dirige d'un pas pressé vers l'hôpital de Konoha pour récupérer la Rose qui est de garde.

Rapidement, les deux disciples de Tsunade se retrouvent dans les sous-sols, devant quatre grandes cages. Chacune d'entre-elles retient un animal sauvage.

La première enferme un loup si noir que seuls ses yeux brillants d'intelligence humaine se remarquent dans la pénombre.

A côté, une panthère, tout aussi sombre que le canidé à sa gauche, est allongée sur le sol, calme, attendant la suite des évènements.

La troisième cage retient un tigre magnifique. Sa fourrure ocre brille sous les quelques faibles rayonnements des bougies. Lui est beaucoup plus énervé. Il tourne en rond derrière les barreaux.

La dernière cage, la plus éloignée et la plus sombre, emprisonne le dernier animal. Seuls ses yeux couleur du sang se remarquent, mais en regardant de plus près, nous pouvons apercevoir neuf queues qui se balancent doucement derrière le corps imposant du renard. Les yeux rouges fixent le mur d'en face, mais en réalité, ils sont plongés dans le passé, dans le souvenir douloureux du jour où tout a commencé.

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur :

Et voilà de nouveau mon chapitre 01, réédité. Il est beaucoup plus long que la première version, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît toujours.

C'est mon premier lemon aussi (je ne l'ai pas réécrit)...

Reviews ?

Dying to Bleed


	2. Chapitre 02

Auteur : Dying to Bleed

Manga : Naruto / Naruto Shippuden

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genres : Ninja-vers / UR / OOC / OC / SI / Angst / Drama / Hurt-Confort / Yaoi

Couple : Sasuke x Naruto

Rated : M (présence de lemon)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 02**

* * *

**Flash-Back-Pov Naruto**

Je suis dans le bureau de Tsunade-baa-chan. Elle m'a fait venir ce matin, avec la team 7 (Yamato, Sakura et Sai). L'hokage nous confie une simple mission de rang C, et sans tenir compte de mon air boudeur face à la facilité de cette mission, elle continue ses explications. Nous devons apporter un parchemin confidentiel au pays de la pluie.

Il est encore tôt, nous partons tout de suite pour Kumo. Le soleil sort doucement de son gouffre, nous encourageant à partir avec ses doux rayons lumineux, baignant la forêt de cette lumière encore tamisée. Nous devrions arriver à destination demain, sans se presser plus que ça.

Nous passons d'arbre en arbre depuis le début de la journée. Maintenant, la nuit tombe. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques heures du village caché de la brume, mais nous préférons nous arrêter pour nous reposer. Nous installons notre campement, à l'abri des conifères, et nous nous répartissons les différentes tâches. Yamato-sensei cherche du bois pour le feu, Sakura prépare le repas et vérifie nos quelques égratignures, et Sai monte les tentes. Quant à moi, je suis de corvée d'eau. Je me dirige vers un petit ruisseau que j'ai repéré un peu plus en amont.

Le voilà.

Le ruisseau est calme, et frappe tout doucement les rochers sur le bord de ses rives. Je me penche et commence à remplir les gourdes. Une carpe vient de sauter hors de l'eau, et je suis amusé quelques instants par ce petit spectacle. C'est que cela saute haut une carpe. Je dois, peut-être, être plus vigilant… Je ne vois pas le danger venir. Je ressens juste une douleur dans ma nuque, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Retour au camp

**- C'est étrange… La rivière n'est pas si loin. Pourquoi Naruto met-il autant de temps ?** s'interroge Sakura.

La jeune fille décide de se rendre sur place, afin de rejoindre le blond en jurant entre ses dents. Malheureusement, une fois arrivée à la rivière, ce n'est pas Naruto qu'elle retrouve, mais seulement les gourdes vides qui sont laissées à l'abandon.

**- Oh non… Naruto !**

En courant, Sakura revient au campement, et c'est essoufflée qu'elle expose la situation. Naruto a disparu.

* * *

Ma tête… J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de renard à neuf queues vient de me passer dessus… Où suis-je ? Il fait tout noir. Pourquoi je suis attaché ? C'est serré en plus, j'ai mal aux poignets. Je ne peux rien faire…

Voyons, il faut que je me souvienne. Comment suis-je arrivé dans cet endroit pourri ? J'étais en mission vers Kumo, et nous avons fait une pause pour la nuit. Je vais trouver le ruisseau… J'ai été assommé, je me rappelle. Mais alors, je me suis fait enlever ! Par qui ? L'akatsuki, je ne vois qu'eux. Je suis dans de beaux draps. Il faut que j'arrive à me détacher…

Du bruit. Quelqu'un approche, un homme je pense, vu le pas lourd que j'entends. Un flash m'aveugle lorsque la porte de ma cellule s'ouvre, et je suis obligé de fermer les yeux. Quand je les ouvre une nouvelle fois, mes pupilles céruléennes se posent sur l'homme debout devant moi. Il n'est pas du clan de la Lune rouge, je ne le connais pas, et il ne porte pas le manteau distinctif des akatsukiens, noir aux nuages rouges. L'homme ne dit rien et il me plante une seringue dans la jambe sans plus de cérémonie. Mes paupières deviennent lourdes, ma tête roule sur le côté. Le dernier son que j'entends est le rire diabolique de l'homme. Je ferme les yeux, et me rendors sans pouvoir m'en empêcher…

Je me réveille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais je ne suis plus dans la même pièce que précédemment. Mes poignets sont libres, et je devine leurs rougeurs dût à l'irritation des menottes de tout à l'heure. Maintenant, c'est par ma cheville gauche que je suis retenu, une chaîne me reliant au mur. Je me relève, mais me cogne le crane contre le plafond trop bas. Je suis obligé de rester à genoux, me retrouvant comme un vulgaire chien.

**- Tu es réveillé, tant mieux.**

**- Qui es-tu ?** je demande.

C'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas seul. Deux autres personnes sont dans le même cas que moi, attachés eux-aussi contre le mur. Ils sont également à quatre pattes sur le sol, et me dévisage curieusement.

**- Mon nom est Ichiro, et celui qui se cache dans le fond, c'est Daichi. Et nous, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?**

**- Je m'appelle Naruto. Où sommes-nous ?**

**- Je l'ignore. Nous sommes ici depuis un petit moment maintenant, mais c'est la première fois que la porte s'ouvre depuis tout ce temps. Nous sommes attachés à ce mur, et le plafond est trop bas pour que nous puissions nous dégourdir les jambes.**

**- Oh… Et savez-vous qui sont les hommes qui nous ont enfermés ?**

**- Non, nous ne savons pas. Ils sont inconnus au bataillon, héhé**, rigole Ichiro, mais je comprends que c'est pour détendre l'atmosphère, son rire sonne faux.

**- D'accord, trouvons un moyen de nous échapper, je ne veux pas pourrir dans ce trou à rats.**

Nous sommes en train de nous mettre d'accord sur le plan à effectuer pour s'échapper, lorsque la porte de la cage s'ouvre brusquement. Une quatrième personne est, littéralement, balancé à nos côté. La chaîne présente à son pied, s'accroche directement au mur, de manière automatique. Est-ce du magnétisme ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, et d'esquisser un geste, que la porte se referme sur nous, replongeant la cage dans le noir.

Le nouveau prisonnier se réveille lentement. Comme moi, il s'assomme contre le plafond trop bas, en essayant de se mettre debout.

**- Nous y serons tous passés**, pouffe Ichiro, et je comprends que lui et Daichi ont fait la même chose que nous en se réveillant.

**- Qui est là ?** s'inquiète le nouveau.

**- Du calme, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau**, je m'exclame. **Je suis Naruto, celui qui rigole, c'est Ichiro, et le petit dernier qui se cache dans le fond se nomme Daichi.**

**- Je m'appelle Ryouta. Où sommes-nous ?**

Avec une légère impression de déjà vue, je laisse Ichiro répondre aux questions de Ryouta. Ces dernières sont pratiquement les mêmes que moi, et je remarque que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'imagination… Une fois la situation exposée au dernier, celui-ci accepte de se joindre à nous pour la conception du plan.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. La seule chose dont j'ai conscience, c'est que j'ai atrocement faim et soif. Les trois autres sont dans la même situation que moi. Nous sommes tellement épuisés que nous n'avons plus la force de parler, même respirer deviens un calvaire avec notre gorge sèche. Je commence à avoir peur, je sens la panique prendre peu à peu le dessus sur ma raison. Vais-je devenir fou ? Ces chaînes sont impossibles à briser, et je n'ai plus aucune force… Est-ce tout simplement, la fin ? …

* * *

**Pov Externe**

Le claquement du fouet résonne encore quelques secondes à travers le silence ambiant. Les choses difformes rampent sur le sol, tentant de sauver par n'importe quels moyens, même si elles savent que cela ne changera rien, étant sans force depuis près d'un mois de captivité. En effet, leurs efforts restent vains.

Ils rampent mais ne vont pas loin, faisant un mètre tout au plus. Les colliers et les lourdes chaînes les maintiennent par terre, sous les yeux diaboliques de leur bourreau qui s'amuse à les asperger d'eau froide, pour ne pas dire glaciale, de façon à les « laver ».

Après un mois dans le noir constant, les prisonniers ne connaissent plus le soleil, étant sortie uniquement de nuit à l'extérieure, une fois par semaine, afin que leur cage collective soit nettoyée. Bizarrement, leurs bourreaux ne veulent pas les voir malades, car cela compliquerait leurs expériences.

Ils sont nus. Leurs vêtements ont été arrachés dès les premiers jours. Trop encombrants, disent-ils. Ils ont froid dehors, les gouttes d'eau glacée glissent lentement sur leur corps, leurs provoquant des frissons désagréables et ils se blottissent tous les quatre, les uns contre les autres, pour essayer de trouver un peu de chaleur humaine. Ils partagent tout, que ce soit la chaleur, la nourriture ou la douleur. Les quatre prisonniers subissent ensembles les mêmes essaies cliniques, les mêmes expériences. Cela renforce incontestablement leurs liens, et ils ne se voient sans l'un d'entre eux. Si une personne venait à mourir, les trois autres suivraient aussitôt. C'est pour cela qu'ils tiennent, pour leurs camarades avant eux-mêmes.

Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne croient pas plus au sauvetage : ils n'en ont plus la force, ni le courage. L'espoir de s'enfuir, qu'ils possédaient au début, c'est bien vite envolé, face à la réalité du lieu où ils se trouvent. Constamment attachés, torturés et affamés, l'unique question qu'ils se posent encore est : l'âme qui détient la faux, mettra-t-elle longtemps à venir nous rencontrer ? Mais ils ne plaignent pas, ou plus tout ceci fait maintenant partit de leur triste quotidien.

**- Vous quatre, ramenez-vous !**

Les quatre amis sont tirés de leurs sombres pensées par la voix nasillarde de l'homme qui les retient captifs. Ils relèvent la tête et se rapprochent à quatre pattes de leur maître, la lourde chaîne les empêchant de se redresser. Malgré leurs dix-huit années, ils ne regardent que le sol humide, montrant ainsi leur soumission. Ils ont appris à ne plus être rebelles, par crainte des représailles. Cela fait un moment qu'ils n'ont pu dégourdir leurs jambes endolories, mais ils ne sauraient dire le temps exact.

Arrivés près de l'homme au cœur de glace, ils gémissent un instant, leurs ventres affamés se rappelant à eux devant le sandwich, plus que copieux, avec lequel le bourreau à l'air de se régaler. Mais le maître n'en a que faire, il les attrape et les emmène à l'intérieur, non pas vers leur cage, mais vers le laboratoire. Paniqués, les prisonniers ralentissent inconsciemment l'allure, malheureusement, ceci n'est pas du goût de l'homme qui montre son agacement en leur envoyant un bon coup de pieds dans leurs côtes déjà bleuis.

Leur maître commence à les attacher sur la table d'opération au moment où le bruit d'une explosion se fait entendre. Des bruits de pas rapides résonnent dans le couloir d'à-côté, et leur bourreau sort de la pièce. Un silence stressant remplie le laboratoire. Les quatre amis tremblent, et essayent de se rassurer mutuellement.

Quelques minutes passent ainsi, sans bruit, mais cela semble durer des heures du point de vue des quatre compères. Lorsque la voie parait libre, ils sortent doucement dans le couloir. Ce dernier est vide, et rapidement, ils en profitent pour se sauver.

Sans trop savoir comment, les voilà dans la forêt. Ils marchent sans savoir où aller, et une ou deux heures de marche plus tard, ils n'ont plus la notion du temps, ils s'écroulent de fatigue sur les épines tombées des sapins environnants.

* * *

**Pov Naruto**

Lorsque je me réveille ce matin, je sens que ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose a changé. Est-ce le lit qui est plus confortable ? Ou la douce chaleur qui m'enveloppe ? Ou encore la délicieuse odeur qui me rappelle que j'ai atrocement faim ? Attendez une minute… Lit confortable ? Chaleur ? Odeur délicieuse ?!

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse en sursaut, me retrouvant dans une pièce très éclairée m'obligeant à refermer les paupières pour les rouvrir plus calmement. Je suis dans une chambre. Ryouta dort à mes côté, mais je ne vois pas Ichiro et Daichi. Pourquoi ? Tant de questions dès le réveille, cela me donne mal au crane… D'après ce que je me souviens, nous nous sommes échappés de l'enfer et nous nous sommes endormis en forêt. Je ne pense pas être enfermé depuis si longtemps pour avoir oublié la différence entre les arbres et les murs d'une chambre. Donc quelqu'un nous a recueillis, ou kidnappés… encore une fois…

Je réveille Ryouta en le secouant légèrement, et lorsqu'il quitte enfin le pays des songes, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre sur une jeune fille brune. Je me raidis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, et recule légèrement. Pourtant, elle a l'air très gentille. Elle nous regarde, nous sourit, puis en repart en criant un « **Mamie, ils sont réveillés !** » tonitruant.

Une vieille dame aux cheveux grisonnant et portant quelques taches de vieillesse sur la peau, entre à son tour dans notre chambre.

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Chiyo No Akasuna, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Chiyo ou tout simplement mamie**, nous sourit tendrement la grand-mère.

Je regarde Ryouta, puis répond pour nous deux.

**- Euh, bonjour madame. Où sommes-nous ? Et où se trouvent nos compagnons ?**

Je me rends compte que ma voix est un peu éraillée d'avoir peu servie ces derniers temps. La vieille dame nous répond en désignant une porte fermée derrière elle.

**- Vos amis sont dans la chambre d'en face. Ils vont bien, du moins, comme vous vous portez. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu vous arriver mes enfants. Enfin, vous êtes dans ma maison, mais vous pouvez vous considérer chez vous pour le temps que vous voulez. Un repas chaud vous attend en bas, dans la cuisine.**

A l'entente de ses simples mots, mon ventre se met à grogner de concert avec celui de Ryouta, et c'est en souriant discrètement que nous remarquons la porte de la chambre d'en face s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un Ichiro et un Daichi bavant au point d'inonder leurs pieds. Sans plus de cérémonies, nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine, se guidant à l'odeur, pour entamer un bon repas. C'est étrange… Je ne me souvenais pas avoir l'odorat aussi sensible… Bah, je verrais ça plus tard, pour le moment, je profite de ce repas !

**- Itadakimasu !**

Nous nous sommes exprimés tous les quatre ensembles, et nous entamons gaiement notre repas.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Quelques temps plus tard, nous sommes tous les quatre dans la chambre, torse nu, et nous nous rendons compte des dégâts sur nos corps respectifs. Moi-même, je possède plusieurs cicatrices sur les bras, le torse et le dos mais je pense que la plus impressionnante, la plus grosse, est celle à ma cheville gauche. Cette marque est douloureuse, aussi bien physiquement, que mentalement, me rappelant toute cette galère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va partir un jour… Ne pourrais-je jamais oublier ?

Ryouta, Ichiro et Daichi ont également cette cicatrice à la cheville. L'endroit où la chaine nous retenait prisonniers comme de simples animaux…

Daichi est le premier à s'exprimer, proposant un moyen de régler notre dette à la vieille Chiyo et sa petite fille, pour nous avoir soignés et nourris. De plus, nous allons probablement rester ici un moment, le temps de récupérer de nos blessures. Il serait trop dangereux de partir maintenant, sans savoir à quelle distance de Konoha je me trouve.

J'avais déjà remarqué que Daichi était intelligent, mais à ce point, je n'aurais pas douté. Il m'impressionne, et dans le bon sens. Il vient de monter tout un plan en quelques secondes. Je me souviens juste de l'essentiel : nous aidons mamie Chiyo pour tout ce qui est réserve de nourriture. La forêt qui entoure la maisonnée est remplie d'animaux en tous genres : biches, chevreuils, cerfs, sanglier… Nous allons donc nous improviser chasseurs.

Nous voilà à l'orée du bois, près de la petite maison de mamie Chiyo, le soleil est haut dans le ciel bleu et pas un nuage ne vient entacher ce magnifique azur. Après ce bain de vitamine D dont nous avons été privés pendant un mois, mes camarades et moi pénétrons dans cette sombre forêt, qui n'a pourtant rien d'effrayant. La lumière joue au travers des feuillages qui se mélangent au rythme doux imposé par le vent, lorsqu'une odeur m'attire et me stoppe net. Il s'agit d'une odeur quelque peu métallique, et un peu plus loin, sur le chemin caillouteux, je remarque quelques traces pourpres. D'un signe, j'informe mes coéquipiers, et nous nous mettons en quête de l'animal blessé qui finira, malheureusement pour lui, dans nos assiettes ce soir. Je me lèche les lèvres d'anticipation, ma langue passant sur mes canines étrangement longues par rapport à la normale. Je lance un regard aux autres. Ils tremblent, et je suis leurs regards.

Une biche.

A son tour, mon corps est en proie d'étranges tremblements incontrôlables. Une force invisible me fait courber le dos, je me retrouve à quatre pattes sur le sol. Je ressens comme un appendice dorsal me pousser dans le dos, et ma vue se trouble. Lorsque les tremblements se calment enfin, je relève la tête pour me retrouver face à des animaux sauvages. Instinctivement, je recule ma jambe marchant dans une flaque d'eau, mais lorsque je me retourne pour la regarder, ce n'est pas face à une jambe humaine que je suis, mais une patte de… Renard ? Doucement, mes pupilles se dirigent plus haut et je tombe face à … des queues ? Oui, je suis face à neuf queues de renard. Le Kyubi aurait pris possession de mon corps ? Mais je suis toujours conscient de mes actes. C'est quelque chose de différent. Doucement je me dirige vers cette flaque qui m'a mouillé la patte, pour m'observer. Ce que j'y vois me laisse sans voix. Mon reflet n'est pas le mien, mais celui d'un magnifique renard à neuf queues, différent du Kyubi. Je retourne mon attention sur le loup, le tigre et la panthère pour comprendre qu'en fin de compte il s'agit d'Ichiro, Ryouta et Daichi. Je les rejoints, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'entamer une discussion que notre concentration est envolée par la présence de la biche qui nous a repéré et commence à s'enfuir. Inévitablement, mon instinct animal prend le dessus sur ma raison et je me mets à courir derrière cette proie appétissante.

Mes sens sont affutés, je ressens des choses jamais ressenties auparavant. Mes oreilles rousses entendent le moindre bruit, mon museau sombre sent la moindre odeur, les yeux rouges voient le moindre insecte…

Nous ne tardons pas à rattraper la biche. Un coup de patte pour la déséquilibrer, elle tombe, je plante mes crocs dans sa gorge, obstruant sa trachée, étouffant la pauvre bête agonisante. Elle ne tarde pas à mourir, l'odeur du sang frais remplie mes narines, et je commence à déchiqueter l'animal. Les trois autres fauves me rejoignent, et rapidement, la biche n'est plus qu'un tas de chair sanguinolent. Un lapin ne passe pas loin, la chasse reprend.

De retour chez la grand-mère Chiyo, nous apportons notre gibier en guise de loyer. Malgré nos vêtements pleins de sang, elle ne nous repousse pas et n'a même pas l'air dégoûté. Chiyo nous propose simplement de prendre une douche pour nous décrasser avant de passer à table.

Une fois propre, nous sommes tous les six à tables, le lièvre encore dans la casserole, d'où son odeur alléchante nous enivre. La petite fille discute joyeusement avec Daichi et Ichiro tandis que Ryouta et moi préférons rester silencieux. Les deux premiers ont toujours été plus bavards que nous, même en prison, ils essayaient toujours de nous faire rire, ou nous décrocher un sourire. Sans eux, je pense que nous serions tous en dépression à l'heure qu'il est…

* * *

Nous habitons chez Chiyo-baa-chan depuis presqu'un mois maintenant. La vie suit son court entre chasse, douche et dodo il n'y a rien de bien passionnant à raconter.  
Ryouta, Daichi, Ichiro et moi-même avons appris à maîtriser nos étranges transformations. Nous sommes venus à la conclusion que celles-ci sont le fruit des étranges expériences pour lesquelles nous étions des cobayes. Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que si nous utilisons ces métamorphoses trop longtemps, notre santé s'aggrave. Les gars ont la même sensation que moi. Je suis de plus en plus fatigué, et l'animal que j'abrite est de moins en moins contrôlable…

Je remarque que cela va en s'empirant, et j'ai donc proposé à mes compagnons d'aventure de rentrer, avec moi, dans mon village. Tsunade est une excellent medic-nin, et j'ai entièrement confiance en elle ou même Sakura-chan, qui est sa disciple.

Nous sommes, en ce moment, sur la route menant à Konoha. Ce mois passé dans la forêt, à se dépenser dans la chasse, nous a permis de retrouver notre musculature d'avant. Notre groupe est reconnaissable car nous avons tous les quatre la même coupe de cheveux, court et en bataille, car en prison, les hommes nous les coupaient souvent, afin de ne pas gêner le processus des expériences. Nous avons gardé cette habitude. Etrangement, des places se sont formées dans notre équipe. Par exemple, nous avons remarqué que Daichi était plus intelligent que la normal, et nous tous réunis, alors il a pris la place de Cerveau du groupe. Chiyo lui a même appris plusieurs Justus médicaux malheureusement, elle ne trouve pas de solution à la maladie qui nous ronge…

Ichiro, lui, est un excellent espion, et le camouflage est son domaine par prédilection. En chasse, nous ne serions rien sans lui. Ryouta possède une passion débordante pour tout ce qui est lame, et cherche à toutes les maîtriser. Il est inévitablement le sabreur du groupe. Moi ? Les trois autres ont décidé de me monter à la position de « Chef ». Ceci car je les ai sortis plusieurs fois de mauvais pas, et mon instinct ''fonce dans le tas et ne réfléchis pas'' nous a été utile bien des fois.

Enfin, je parle, je parle, mais nous voici arrivés au village. Nous n'avons mis que deux jours pour arriver à destination car nous sommes devenus, quelque peu insomniaque… Imaginez-vous, enfermé des heures dans le noir le plus total, sans savoir si c'est le jour ou la nuit, sans savoir quand on viendra vous cherchez pour vous torturer encore, et encore. Le cycle recommence et vous restez emprisonné de vos peurs les plus sombres, et vous n'avez pour seules compagnies, que vos cauchemars sinistres de votre vie dans ce laboratoire de torture… Heureusement que nous étions quatre, parler nous permettait de s'évader quelques instants l'esprit. Mais ces moments étaient toujours trop courts…

J'aperçois les portes de Konoha, me revoilà chez moi…

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteur :_

Ce chapitre est principalement basé sur le _passé de Naruto_. J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous éclairer sur certains détails, comme celui des animaux.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera quand il arrivera ... Je suis pas mal occupée avec mes cours, alors je ne préfère pas faire de promesse de délai que je ne pourrais pas tenir.

Reviews ?

Dying to Bleed


End file.
